


Copycat

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Also Herrah is a very good mom, Hornet is very young in this fic, Other, you've seen the tag you knwo where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet seems to have found a possible new friend !Unless ...
Relationships: Herrah the Beast & Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Copycat

Hornet never understood why was she so different from everyone in the nest. She never took it as something bad, she felt very unique and proud to look like that, but she couldn't help but be curious about it. Herrah always said that it was because her father was special. She never met her father, so she never knew why was he so special. She was a princess, so perhaps that was why she was special. The little weaver's was always filled with random thoughts about it, not something to stop herself and that would disturb her, but there was always this little inside voice telling her that she was different from other weavelings. So when she saw that little white face that ressembled her's so much she thought it was just a weird dream. But she followed it, just in case. 

After seeing a few times in a row, Hornet understood that she wasn't dreaming. That was someone like her. Someone who looked like the little special weaver she was. Perhaps a sibling ? Or someone of her family ? She was getting very excited and couldn't help but get farther than she was allowed to go. Hornet wasn't scared of the deepnest. She was still young but a big girl, and she even had her own needle to fight against the mean creatures that hid under the ground. She even killed one all by herself once ! Mama Herrah was very proud of her that day. And she was going to make her proud once again by making a new friend. 

Hornet tried to call the person a lot of times but they never answered. It was weird but she knew that the deepnest was full of loud noises and sometimes people wouldn't hear what she said, so she simply followed them. She went very deep in the nest, so deep that she never even went to this place before. But she wasn't scared, weavers never get scared. 

After a little while Hornet noticed that there were things laying down on the floor all around the place she was traveling in. Bodies. There were a lot of dead bodies of travelers laying around, with holes on their corpses and a an expression of terror on their faces. The little spider immediately recognized who were these people. They were from the kingdom of hallownest. She saw a few that traveled to the den before, always mocking the tribe and threatening them. They were mean and stupid, and Midwife even told the little Weaver that they didn't even hunted for themselves. Herrah always told her daughter that she should be careful with them, because they were the reason why she would have to sleep forever one day, and that they will try to do bad things to her because she was the princess of the tribe. So when Hornet saw the corpses, she smiled. The friend probably killed the mean guys. They were against the Hallownest people and when people are against the same thing they should get along, right ?" 

The little spider continued to crawl around looking for the friend, until she saw them. They were just here, standing on a little pile of dirt, not moving by an inch. Hornet knew this was her chance. She rushed toward them, yelling to wait for her. She took time to look at their face, and they were just like what she thought. Exactly like her. Perhaps a little too much ? It didn't matter, she was happy to see someone like that. 

But the person didn't answer. 

So Hornet continued to approach them, starting to tell her name and asking theirs. 

And that was at this moment when she did get an answer. 

A powerful roar, making the little spider flinch in terror, followed by cracking sounds and skittering. The little body started to mangle, breaking their neck and reversing their face, growing gigantic black legs and a deep orange thorax. The creature jumped and started to dash towards the weaver which was too lost to even try to understand what was going on. She took their attack at full speed, being ejected from her initial position and shoved on the ground a few meters away. She trembled, trying to get back on her limbs but felt something catching her. She struggled, tried to use her silk, her needle, trying to call for help but nothing worked. She felt the pressure on her shell getting heavier and heavier until it stopped. 

She felt nothing. Her shell didn't broke, she just felt like something was lifting her softly. She opened the eyes she closed in fear only to see the creature's head getting crushed by the person holding her. Herrah. 

The creature backed down after fighting against her power for a few seconds, and Hornet was put over the top of a shattered mask pile, receiving a quick kiss from her mother before she turned around to face the creature. 

"This is the deepnest, and I will never judge a creature for tracking another to substain itself. However, you made one fatal mistake, and it was targeting my beloved daughter. And I shall have no pity towards you."

The creature hissed and dashed towards the spider, only to get caught by the horns and lifted, then thrown against a wall with a cry of agony. Their legs tried to surround the weavers body, only to get tangled in silk and thrown on the ground. In one last cry, it tried to get out of the trap only to see the spider catching their neck and violently breaking it in an horrible crack. 

The beast stared at the creature's corpse for a few seconds before hearing the whimpers of the small body that she left in security behind her. She turned around to see the little princess curved into a small ball, trying to hide herself in shame and fear. The mother gently took her back in her arms, holding her against her chest, whispering little reassuring things over to her ears. The nightmare was over. She was safe now.Hornet's tears rolled down her cheeks as she only hugged closer her beloved mother. 

She was unique. There was nothing she could do about it, and no one would ever look like her in the deepnest. 

Perhaps this was for the best.


End file.
